No quiero que mueras por mi
by brico4899
Summary: En su primera noche después de convertirse en tributo Katniss oye una conversación entre Peeta y Haymich que la obliga a replantearse lo que de verdad siente por El Chico del Pan
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, después de ver _Sinsajo Parte 1 _me entraron ganas de hacer mi propia contribución al universo de Los Juegos del Hambre y, como ya llevaba un tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza, nada mas volver del cine empecé a escribir. En principio esta historia sera Katniss POV pero eso puede cambiar en los próximos capítulos.  
><strong>

**Katniss POV**

"Primrose Everdeen"

Mi cerebro tarda unos segundos en procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Me había estado preparando mentalmente durante los últimos días para la posibilidad de que me tocase ir al Capitolio, a fin de cuentas soy una de las chicas que mas papeletas tiene en las urnas, pero nada podría haberme preparado para esto. Prim solo tenia una papeleta en las urnas. Una entre cientos. Era prácticamente imposible que le tocase a ella. Detrás de mi oigo un jadeo y al darme la vuelta veo que mi madre esta llorando pero sigo tan aturdida que todavía no soy capaz de moverme, entonces vuelvo a mirar al frente y veo a mi hermanita caminando lentamente, con el miedo pintado en su rostro, hacia el escenario. Hacia los Juegos. Hacia una muerte segura.

Eso es lo que me hace reaccionar.

Arranco a correr hacia ella ignorando las miradas de sorpresa e incredulidad que me lanza todo el mundo pero antes de poder llegar hasta Prim dos Agentes de la Paz me sujetan por los brazos y me inmovilizan.

"ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIA" Gritó a pleno pulmón para que todo el Distrito 12 me oiga "Voluntaria como tributo"

Los Agentes me sueltan después de que el Alcalde les diese una señal. Effie, la mujer que el Capitolio manda cada año para dirigir la cosecha, hace algunos comentarios que no logro entender sobre el protocolo y las tradiciones pero nuevamente el Alcalde la hace callar y me permite ocupar inmediatamente el lugar de mi hermana, la cual esta llorando, suplicándome que o lo haga, que no me sacrifique por ella.

"Prim sal de aquí ahora" Intento sonar fuerte pero la voz se me quiebra y las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas pero me las limpio antes de que nadie las veas. Todo Panem esta mirando y lo ultimo que puedo permitirme es parecer débil ante mis futuros contrincantes.

Gale esta allí antes de que me de cuenta y se lleva a Prim a rastras hacia donde esta mi madre.

"Se fuerte Catnip" Me dice cuando pasa a mi lado, no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que el también esta luchando por no llorar.

El resto de la ceremonia es como un borrón para mi, Effie hace una especia de discurso improvisado alabando mi valentía y asegurando que mi espíritu competitivo es justo en lo que pensaban los creadores de Los Juegos del Hambre cuando estos empezaron hace ya setenta y cuatro años. Me planteo muy seriamente darle un puñetazo en la cara pero antes de poder hacer nada Haymich, el borracho que se supone que debe enseñarme a sobrevivir en la arena, se levanta de su silla y empieza a soltar palabras sin sentido hasta que finalmente se cae del escenario y se desmaya.

Viendo como la ceremonia se les esta yendo totalmente de las manos y el Distrito 12 se esta convirtiendo en el hazmerreír de Panem el Alcalde y Effie deciden anunciar inmediatamente quien sera el chico que me acompañara al Capitolio.

_Que no sea Gale, por favor que no sea Gale, cualquiera menos él _Pienso mientras Effie mete la mano en la urna de los chicos. Pero no es él.

"Peeta Mellark"

_No. Él no_ Pienso horrorizada. Casi hubiera preferido que fuese Gale, a pesar de que prácticamente no le conozco y no he hablado con él en mi vida.

Observo con un nudo en el estomago como Peeta sube al escenario sin dejar que su rostro muestre el miedo que sin duda debe sentir. Al tenerlo allí a mi lado, mas cerca de él de lo que he estado en toda mi vida, recuerdo ese día hace cinco años, cuando me estaba muriendo de hambre y no tenia ni idea de como íbamos a sobrevivir, el día que él me dio el pan, no, no solo me dio el pan, me dio esperanza, se que si estoy viva ahora mismo es en gran medido gracias a Peeta Mellark. Lo peor es que jamas llegue a darle las gracias por ello, ¿como se supone que voy a hacerlo ahora?

"Damas y caballeros les presento a los tributos de este año del Distrito 12: Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen" Anuncia Effie con voz alegre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Le doy la mano a Peeta y puedo ver en su rostro que esto tampoco es nada cómodo para el, entonces sucede algo que jamas me habría esperado. Casi todos los que se encuentran en la multitud se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después me señalan con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo (y rara vez usado) de nuestro distrito que a veces se ve en los funerales; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido. Al ver a prácticamente todo mi distrito despidiéndome, mejor dicho despidiéndonos, de ese modo me abruma un sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia ellos pero antes de que pueda darle las gracias unos Agentes de la Paz nos llevan a Peeta y a mi a unas habitaciones separadas para que nos despidamos de nuestras familias.

La despedida es dolorosa. Prim no deja de llorar y de decirme que puedo ganar porque se cazar y usar el arco, intento sonar optimista por ella pero en mi interior se que no tengo ninguna posibilidad, mi madre se esta callada todo el rato y soy yo la que tiene que hacerla jurar que esta vez si muero no puede volver a desaparecer como hizo tras la muerte de mi padre sino que tiene que ser fuerte por Prim. Gale llega justo después, el también insiste en que tengo posibilidades de ganar pero parece ser mas realista que Prim porque antes de irse me promete que si pasa algo se asegurara de proteger a mi familia. Después de él llega Madge, la hija del Alcalde, y me da una insignia dorada en la que se ve a un sinsajo sosteniendo una flecha con el pico para que la lleve a los Juego como símbolo de mi distrito, debo admitir que eso me sorprendió porque si bien es cierto que Madge es lo mas parecido a una amiga que tengo en el 12, quitando a Prim y a Gale evidentemente, tampoco hemos pasado mucha tiempo juntas desde que nos conocemos. Sin embargo me sorprendo todavía mas cuando veo que mi ultimo visitante es ni mas ni menos que el padre de Peeta, el cual me regala una caja de galletas y me promete que le echara un ojo a Prim si yo no consigo volver.

Después de él aparecen nuevamente dos Agentes de la Paz y me llevan a la estación de tren donde Peeta ya me esta esperando junto a Effie y un Haymich en bastante mal estado pero sorprendentemente cociente.

El tren sale solo unos minutos después, Effie nos guía a Peeta y a mi hacia nuestros respectivos dormitorios y nos dice que la cena se servirá en una hora y que llegaremos al Capitolio a la mañana siguiente. Cuando por fin estoy solo me quito la ropa que llevaba para la ceremonia y me pongo lo primero que encuentro en el armario con lo que me siento cómoda. Veinte minutos después voy hacia el comedor para la cena y me encuentro que ya están todo allí menos Haymich, aunque por lo que dice Peeta lo mas probable es que ahora mismo se este emborrachando. Y este es el hombre que se supone que debe enseñarnos a sobrevivir en la arena. Como si las cosas no estuvieran ya lo bastante difíciles.

Después de la cena encendemos la televisión para ver el resumen de la cosecha y conocer a nuestros adversarios. Como siempre los tributos de los distritos 1,2 y 4 son los que parecen mas letales aunque hay algunas excepciones como el tributo del distrito 11, un chico de piel oscura que medirá por lo menos dos metros, o la tributa del distrito 5 que si bien no parece gran cosa tiene una mirada inteligente en su rostro que me da muy mala espina. Aparte de ellos no logro fijarme en nadie salvo en la tributa del distrito 11, una niña de doce años que me recuerda demasiado a Prim. Finalmente muestran las imágenes del distrito 12 y observo con un nudo en el estomago como seleccionan a Prim y después mi carrera frenética hacia el escenario mientras me presento voluntaria para substituirla. La parte buena es que los comentaristas dicen que ha sido un acto de gran valor por mi parte y que soy una candidata a tener muy en cuenta con lo cual a lo mejor acabo de lograr que alguien del Capitolio se fije en mi para que me patrocine. Aunque finalmente el momento estelar de la noche se lo lleva Haymich después de caer del escenario y golpearse en la cabeza.

"Ese hombre debería aprender modales" Comenta Effie claramente molesta.

"Bueno no se de que e sorprendes, él siempre esta borracho" Dice Peeta empezando a reir

"Si, siempre" Respondo sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

"Vosotros reíros pero os recuerdo que de él depende vuestra supervivencia en la arena" Justo después de que Effie dijera eso la puerta se abre y aparece un Haymich todavía mas borracho de lo que estaba antes.

"¿Me he perdido la cena?" Pregunta antes de vomitar y caer desmayado, provocando que Peeta estalle nuevamente en carcajadas.

"Vosotros reíros" Murmura Effie furiosa antes de salir del comedor.

Cuando Effie se ha ido Peeta se acerca a Haymich y le ayuda a ponerse de pie, sin decir nada yo me uno a él y entre los dos llevamos a Haymich de nuevo a su cuarto.

"¿Crees que deberíamos bañarlo?" Le pregunto a Peeta con algo de miedo. La idea de ver a Haymich desnudo no me atrae lo mas mínimo.

"Creo que seria lo mejor, lo ultimo que necesitamos es que aparezca con estas pintas en el Capitolio, no dariamos muy buena imagen precisamente" Responde Peeta con una sonrisa.

Suelto una risa al imaginarme la cara de todo el mundo si Haymich apareciera frente a las cámaras cubierto con su propio vomito pero Peeta tiene razón, daríamos muy mala imagen. Con un suspiro me resigo y empiezo a quitarle los zapatos a Haymich pero Peeta me detiene.

"Tranquila puedo hacerlo yo solo. Tu vete a dormir pareces estar cansada"

"¿Estas seguro que puedes tu solo? Puedo decirle a alguien del Capitolio que venga a ayudarte" A pesar de que estoy muy agradecida por su oferta también me sabe mal dejarle a él todo el trabajo.

"Tranquila no hay problema Katniss. Buenas noches" Se despide con una sonrisa mientras empieza a desvestir a Haymich.

Sin embargo al llegar a mi habitación me doy cuenta de que algo va mal. Me estoy confiando, Peeta no es solo el chico que me dio el Pan, también es otro tributo y por mucho que odie admitirlo el objetivo final de todo tributo es que los demás mueran y eso solo puede significar una cosa: Peeta Mellark quiere verme muerta y la mejor forma que tiene de hacerlo es ganarse tanto mi confianza como la de Haymich...

¡Haymich! Por eso se ha ofrecido a bañarlo él solo, quiere pasar tiempo a solas con él para convencerle de que cuando estemos en la arena dedique todos sus esfuerzos en salvarlo a él no a mi.

Cuando me doy cuenta de eso salgo echa una furia de mi habitación y me dirijo hacia la de Haymich, apenas han pasado 15 minutos desde que me he ido así que con suerte Peeta no ha tenido tiempo de hablar demasiado con él y mas teniendo en cuenta lo borracho que estaba. Antes de darme cuenta estoy delante de su puerta en un tiempo récord y me dirijo a abrirla cuando oigo a Haymich reír sin control en el interior. Decido esperar y espiarlos un poco antes de entrar.

"Esa si que es buena muchacho, me tiras un cubo de agua helada encima para decirme esto" Dice Haymich entre jadeos cuando al fin deja de reír.

"No me has dejado ninguna otra opcion, era casi imposible despertarte. ¿Entonces que? ¿Harás lo que te he pedido?" Oigo como dice la voz de Peeta.

Lo sabia ya están empezando a confabularse en mi contra. Estoy dispuesta a abrir la puerta y enfrentarme a ellos cuando de repente Haymich dice algo que me deja de piedra.

"Solo para ver si lo he entendido bien. ¿Me estas pidiendo que cuando estéis en la arena te deje morir y me centre solo en mantener con vida a la chica?"

No es posible, no puedo haber oído lo que acabo de oír. Haymich debe estar tan borracho que lo ha entendido todo mal. ¿Por que iba Peeta a pedirle eso?

"No te estoy pidiendo que me dejes morir, necesito estar vivo para protegerla tanto tiempo como me sea posible, pero si llegado el momento te encuentras que solo eres capaz de ayudar a uno de los dos te pido que sin lugar a dudas la elijas a ella" Responde Peeta con una voz firme.

Ahora estoy mas confundida que nunca ¿Porque esta haciendo esto Peeta? Él no me debe nada, al contrario, soy yo la que le debe la vida. Haymich parece pensar igual que yo.

"¿Por que? Se que los profesionales son los que tienen mas números para ganar pero pareces fuerte y estoy seguro que con algo de entrenamiento sabrás manejar correctamente varias armas, además de que eres guapo y simpático, no te sera nada difícil obtener patrocinadores. Tienes posibilidades chico, muchas posibilidades. ¿Por que echarlo todo a perder para proteger a esa chica?"

Todo parece quedarse de repente en silencio cuando Peeta dice

"Porque estoy enamorado de ella"


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado y han marcado como Favorita esta historia. Antes de empezar con el segundo capitulo quiero aclarar que mi intencion es escribir mi propia version del libro, así que sera una historia larga, y tal vez me plantee alguna secuela pero eso ya lo decidiré mas adelante.  
><strong>

"Porque estoy enamorado de ella"

Me quedo inmovil, mi cabeza es incapaz de formar un solo pensamiento coherente, todo mi cuerpo me grita que salga corriendo, que vuelva a mi habitación,me esconda bajo las sabanas y finja que nada de esto ha pasado, que no he oido lo que he oido, pero antes de poder moverme oigo como Haymich empieza a reir nuevamente.

"¿Enamorado?Jajajajajaja por el amor de dios muchacho,puede que la chica sea guapa pero es imposible que te hayas enamorado de ella en las pocas horas que hace que la conoces. Lo que sientes es solo producto del miedo y la adrenalina que corre por tu cuerpo. Hazme caso chico, vete a la cama, descansa un rato y ya veras como mañana al levantarte todo ese enamoramiento tuyo se habra esfumado"

Las palabras de Haymich logran calmarme lo suficiente como para pensar en ello con la cabeza fria. Sin duda tiene razón, es imposible le que Peeta se haya enamorado de mi en tan poco tiempo y mas teniendo en cuenta que apenas hemos hablado entre nosotros. Pego mi oreja a la puerta con la esperanza de oir a Peeta dandole la razon a Haymich y diciendo que se va a dormir.

No tengo esa suerte.

"Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tenia cinco años, no creo que dormir un rato haga que se me pase a estas alturas" Al oír eso tengo que llevarme las manos a la boca para ahogar un gemido.

"¿Desde los cinco años?" Oigo la voz incrédula de Haymich y vuelvo a prestar atención "Vas a tener que explicarme mejor eso chico porque ella parece que ni siquiera te conocía antes de hoy"

"He dicho que yo estoy enamorado de ella no que ella lo este de mi. En realidad creo que tiene novio, o algo parecido, un chico de la Veta llamado Gale, siempre van juntos a cazar al bosque y están muy unidos" Puedo oír perfectamente el dolor en la voz de Peeta, quiero entrar y decirle que se equivoca, que Gale no es mi novio y jamas he pensado en él de esa forma pero sigo sin ser capaz de moverme.

"Y a pesar de eso estas dispuesto a morir por ella" No es una pregunta.

"¿Realmente te importa?" Peeta empieza a sonar impaciente "En realidad pensé que estarías encantado con esto, solo puedes sacar vivo a uno de los dos de la arena y contándola a ella seremos tres personas luchando para sacarla viva, eso multiplica por diez sus posibilidades de sobrevivir"

"Debes amarla mucho" Extrañamente no detecto burla en la voz de Haymich solo compasión.

"Mas que a nada en el mundo" Responde Peeta sin dudarlo ni un instante.

No puedo seguir aquí escuchando esto. Finalmente logro moverme y salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación sin importarme el ruido que estoy haciendo.

No es hasta que llego allí y cierro la puerta que me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando. Las lágrimas que fui capaz de contener cuando me presente voluntaria como tributo y mientras me despedía de mi familia y de Gale ahora las estoy soltando después de oír a un chico al que apenas conozco declarar su amor por mi. Me tumbo en la cama y empiezo a sollozar cada vez mas fuerte. Noto como el pecho me duele y cada vez me es mas difícil respirar pero lo ignoro.

Se que probablemente estoy haciendo demasiado ruido y que alguien puede oírme pero ahora mismo me da igual que piensen que soy débil, no puedo dejar de pensar en Peeta, en lo que ha dicho y en lo que esta dispuesto a hacer por mi. ¿Como puede amarme? Soy un desastre, soy arisca, tengo mal genio, no le caigo bien a nadie excepto a mi familia, Gale y tal vez Madge y sin embargo él dice que lleva enamorado de mi mas de 11 años. Entonces me doy cuenta de que aquel día probablemente debió quemar el pan a posta para dármelo, yo siempre pensé que se le había caído al fuego por accidente y que al verme allí medio muerte se apiadó de mi pero en realidad lo hizo a posta, recibió una bofetada de su madre expresamente para que yo pudiera sobrevivir y ahora no solo esta dispuesto a recibir un golpe por mi, esta dispuesto a morir para que yo viva. Ese pensamiento hace que me haga un ovillo con mi cuerpo y empiece a llorar todavía mas fuerte, pero lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que hay una parte de mi, por muy pequeña que sea, que se alegra. Se alegra de que Peeta quiera sacrificarse por mi porque eso aumenta mucho mis posibilidades de sobrevivir.

"¿Katniss estas bien?" Oigo la voz de la ultima persona que quiero ver ahora mismo.

"VETE DÉJAME EN PAZ" Gritó con todas mis fuerzas esperando que me haga caso.

Sin embargo oigo como la puerta se abre y unos segundos después Peeta esta a mi lado pero sin llegar a tocarme. De todas las personas que hay en el tren ha tenido que ser él quien me oyese.

"Te he dicho que me dejes. Quiero estar sola" Susurro con una voz ronca.

Peeta se me acerca mas y me tiende un pañuelo para que me limpie las lágrimas "Puede que sea lo que quieres, pero no es lo que necesitas"

No se porque lo hago pero inmediatamente me lanzo a sus brazos y empiezo a llorar en su pecho. ¿Se puede saber que me pasa?

"Tranquila Katniss, estoy aquí, puedes contar conmigo" Esas palabras sonarían realmente absurdas teniendo en cuenta que en unos días nos van a lanzar a la arena para que nos matemos entre nosotros pero después de oír su conversación con Haymich se que lo dice en serio.

"¿Por que...?" Intento preguntar entre sollozos pero las palabras no me salen. Quiero preguntarle porque quiere morir por mi, porque me ama tanto si yo nunca le he dirigido la palabra, porque no se da cuenta de la clase de persona que soy en realidad.

"Se que pronto vamos a ser rivales pero ahora mismo somos dos tributos y solo nos tenemos a nosotros para ayudarnos ya que Haymich no parece estar muy por la labor así que si puedo ayudarte ahora de algún modo estaré encantado de hacerlo... pero si esto te hace sentir incomoda lo entiendo" Peeta empieza a levantarse pero yo se lo impido agarrándole mas fuerte.

"No. Quédate un poco mas por favor" Las palabras salen de mis labios antes de que pueda detenerlas.

Peeta asiente y nos quedamos quietos en silencio. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo hemos estado abrazados hasta que decido romper el silencio.

"¿Como ha ido el baño?" Pregunto provocando que Peeta empiece a reír.

"No te has perdido gran cosa, en realidad se ha despertado en cuanto le he puesto en la bañera y me ha echado a patadas" Responde él sonriendo.

No se que hacer, una parte de mi quiere contarle que lo he oído todo pero tengo miedo de como reaccionara si se entera, además no quiero que malinterprete todo este llanto y se piense que siento algo por él, no seria justo. Quiero decir, no es que sea imposible que sienta algo exclusivamente por Peeta es solo que yo jamas me he permitido pensar en nadie de esa manera, ni siquiera en Gale y ahora que voy directa a los Juegos no me parece precisamente el mejor momento para empezar a pensar en novios. Aunque por otra parte no puedo negar que Peeta es realmente muy guapo...

¡¿De donde ha salido ese pensamiento?! Creo que tanto llorar esta empezando a afectar a mi juicio y tener a Peeta tan cerca tampoco ayuda.

"Peeta" Empiezo vacilante "No quiero parecer grosera ni nada, te agradezco mucho todo esto pero dadas las circunstancias creo que seria mejor que no pasásemos mucho tiempo juntos"

"Esta bien Katniss, lo entiendo, buenas noches" Se despide él antes de salir por la puerta y dejarme sola de nuevo. Extrañamente no sonaba dolido ni sorprendido, era casi como si él ya se esperase que yo acabaría echándolo tarde o temprano.

Noto como el cansancio que llevo acumulado de todo el día empieza a pasar factura en mi cuerpo asi que abro las sabanas y me meto dentro la cama para poder dormir unas horas antes de llegar al Capitolio, mientras lo hago no puedo evitar recordar la sensación de calidez y seguridad que corría por mi cuerpo cuando Peeta me estaba abrazando hace solo unos momentos.

Lo ultimo que pienso antes de quedar profundamente dormida es que encantaría que estuviese en la cama conmigo.

* * *

><p>Me despierto la mañana siguiente con una rara sensación que no soy capaz de distinguir, durante un instante creo que se trata de felicidad pero eso es totalmente absurdo, voy directa al matadero ¿por que iba a estar feliz?<p>

Me doy una ducha rápida para despejarme la cabeza, vuelvo a ponerme la misma ropa que llevaba para la cosecha ya que es lo mas elegante que tengo y me dirijo hacia el comedor para desayunar.

Cuando llego allí me encuentro que Peeta y Haymich a están comiendo y parecen tener una conversación bastante civilizada. Por lo menos Haymich esta relativamente sobrio.

"Buenos días" Me saluda Peeta con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días" Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me siento a su lado. ¿Por que me estoy sentando a su lado? La mesa es mas larga que toda mi casa de la Veta, tengo montones de sitios en los que sentarme.

"Haymich me estaba explicando como funciona todo el asunto de los patrocinadores" Dijo Peeta mientras se untaba un trozo de pan con mermelada.

Eso capta rápidamente mi atención. Normalmente los tributos del distrito 12 no suelen sobrevivir mas allá de los 10 últimos participantes y casi nunca han recibido regalos realmente importantes así que si quiero tener alguna oportunidad voy a necesitar llamar la atención de la gente del Capitolio.

"Bueno" Empieza Haymich "Como le estaba contando al chico no se me es permitido cerrar ningún acuerdo hasta que empiecen los juegos pero Effie puede ir preparando el terreno mientras duren los entrenamientos y después de las entrevistas, una vez los juegos han empezado ellos se ponen en contacto conmigo y me dicen por cual de los dos quieren invertir..."

"¿Por cual de los dos? Yo pensaba que los tributos del mismo distrito podían compartir patrocinadores" Exclamo confundida.

"Preciosa si piensas eso es que eres mas ingenua de lo que aparentas. Los patrocinadores os harán regalos porque han apostado grandes cantidades de dinero a que seréis los vencedores, eso significa que solo les interesa que uno de los dos sobreviva no ambos, también significa que si queréis que alguien os patrocine tendréis que sacar buena nota en los entrenamientos y dar una buena imagen en la entrevista porque de lo contrario lo lleváis claro" Dijo Haymich mientras se llevaba una petaca a la boca y daba un generoso trago.

"Sin embargo tu eres nuestro mentor asi que supongo que tendrán en cuenta también tu opinión" Señala Peeta. No puedo evitar mirarle de reojo. ¿Estará pensando en pedirle a Haymich que convenza a cualquiera interesado en patrocinarle a él que me patrocine a mi? La sola idea de que haga eso hace que den ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Haymich observa detenidamente a Peeta durante un tiempo antes de contestar "Si, suelen tener en cuenta las opiniones de los mentores por si algún tributo a fingido ser débil para que los demás no sospechen de él"

Peeta asiente satisfecho y él y Haymich siguen discutiendo las mejores estrategias para lograr patrocinadores pero, pese a que se que es algo muy importante que debería estar escuchando, yo apenas les hago caso. El gesto que ha echo Peeta hace un momento es prueba suficiente de que me va a ceder todos sus patrocinadores si llega a tener alguno y eso es lo que me hace darme cuenta de que realmente esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para que yo salga vencedora de los juegos. Entonces me doy cuenta de algo todavía mas aterrador, algo que he sabido desde el mismo instante en que le oi confesarle a Haymich que estaba enamorado de mi pero que no he tenido el valor de reconocerme a mi misma hasta ahora.

No quiero que Peeta Mellark muera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, sinceramente cuando empecé no pensé que tendría tanto éxito pero en solo dos capítulos ya es de lejos la historia que mas comentarios ha recibido desde que estoy en fanfiction. Antes de empezar quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar y tambien decir que tengo muy claro como quiero que termine esta historia y también el camino a seguir los próximo capítulos pero si alguien tiene alguna idea o hay algo que le gustaría que pasase estaré encantado de leer vuestras sugerencias. **

¡Ras! Aprieto los dientes mientras Venia, una mujer de pelo color turquesa y tatuajes dorados sobre las cejas, me arranca una tira de tela de la pierna, llevándose con ella el pelo que había debajo.

"¡Lo siento! Es que tienes mucho pelo. Pero tengo buenas noticias esta ya es la ultima ¿lista?" Dice ella con su estúpido acento del capitolio.

¿Por que todo el mundo en el Capitolio viste y habla de una forma tan rara? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de lo ridículos que se ven?.

Venia arranca la ultima, quitándome el ultimo trozo de vello corporal que quedaba en todo mi cuerpo. Han sido sin duda las tres horas mas largas de toda mi vida y ni siquiera he conocido todavía a mi estilista, el cual no parece estar dispuesto a presentarse hasta que sus ayudantes hayan solucionado unos problemas obvios, lo que incluye restregarme el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa que no solo me ha quitado la suciedad, sino también unas tres capas de piel, darle uniformidad a mis uñas y, como ya he dicho, librase de mi vello corporal.

Una vez han acabado conmigo todos se echan hacia atrás y admiran su trabajo.

"¡Excelente! ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano!" Exclama Flavius, un tipo con tirabuzones de color naranja en el pelo.

"Gracias. En el Distrito 12 no tenemos muchas razones para arreglarnos" Respondo con dulzura fingiendo una sonrisa pero en realidad tengo que usar todo mi auto-control para no lanzarme encima de él y empezar a golpearle.

"Claro que no ¡pobre criatura!" Dice Octacia, la ultima integrante de mi equipo de preparación, una mujer regordeta con todo el cuerpo teñido de color verde.

"Bueno, no te preocupes, cuando Cinna haya acabado contigo estarás absolutamente divina, ahora miso vamos a buscarle, no e muevas de aquí ¿vale?" Añade Veina y los tres salen disparados del cuarto antes de que yo pueda decir ni una palabra.

La piel me pica horrores después de que se hayan pasado horas arrancándome todo el pelo que tenia, a pesar de que la loción que me han puesto una vez han acabado esta empezando a calmarla. No puedo evitar preguntarme que le estarán haciendo a Peeta pero alejo inmediatamente ese pensamiento de ya que en las ultimas horas Peeta ha supuesto un autentico dolor de cabeza para mi y no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer al respeto porque lo cierto es que no quiero que muera, porque la sola idea de pensar en perderle hace que el pecho me empiece a doler y se formen lágrimas en mis ojos y le odio por ello, le odio porque desde la muerte de mi padre me he acostumbrado a ser la fuerte en mi familia, la que se ocupa de que todos sobrevivamos y nunca me he permitido parecer débil pero en solo 24 horas Peeta Mellark me ha echo llorar mas de lo que he llorado desde que tenia 5 años y se que si él muere, aunque con eso yo logre ganar, jamas seré capaz de recuperarme.

¿Por que estoy sintiendo esto? ¿Es porque le oí confesar que me ama? ¿O tal vez siento que todavía le debo algo por lo de el pan? O peor aun ¿estoy empezando a sentir algo por él? No, eso es totalmente imposible, realmente solo nos conocemos desde hace un día ya que antes de ayer jamas habíamos hablado, de echo ni siquiera hablamos cuando me dio el pan, aunque por otra parte... jamas habia pensado en esto hasta ahora pero lo cierto es que, a mi manera siempre he estado atenta a él, siempre me quedaba unos segundos observándole como levantaba sacos de harina cuando nos encontrábamos en el mercado, o le miraba de reojo en la escuela cuando pasaba por mi lado, o iba a verle cuando hacían torneos de lucha libre, en los que casi siempre quedaba de los finalistas, a pesar de que me decía una y otra vez que iba solo para pasar el rato... suelto un jadeo al darme cuenta de que en todos estos años jamas le he perdido la pista y siempre he estado atenta a todo lo que tenia relación con él. Pero eso no significa que este enamorada de él. ¿Verdad?

" Hola Katniss. Soy Cinna, tu estilista" DIce una voz suave que me saca de mis pensamientos.

Levanto la vista esperando encontrarme con alguna especia de monstruo de feria, a fin de cuentas todos loa años los estilistas que salen por televisión están tan alterados quirúrgicamente que es imposible afirmar que sean humanos, sin embargo lo que veo me sorprende. Cinna lleva el pelo corto y, en apariencia de su color castaño natural. Viste camisa y pantalones negros sencillos y lo única modificación que se aprecia a simple vista parece ser un delineador de ojos dorados aplicado con generosidad.

"¿Estas bien?" Me pregunta Cinna con una expresion de autentica preocupación. Entonces me doy cuenta de que una lágrima solitaria esta cayendo por mi mejilla mientras otras se empiezan a formar en mis ojos.

"¡Si!" Exclamo tal vez demasiado rápido mientras me limpio las lágrimas "Es solo que..."

"Lo entiendo" Me interrumpe él "Muchos tributos están asustado cuando todo esto empieza, o al menos eso es lo que me han contado, es mi primer año aquí ¿sabes?"

"Si, ahora que lo dices no recuerdo haberte visto antes en los Juegos, supongo que por ser nuevo te han puesto el peor Distrito" Intento sonar indiferente pero me fastidia que el Capitolio muestre tanto desprecio hacia mi Distrito incluso en temas como este.

"En realidad lo pedí yo expresamente" Responde él sin dar mas explicaciones "En fin, hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia. Mi compañera Potria, la estilista del otra tributo de tu distrito, y yo estábamos pensando en vestiros a juego. Como ya sabrás es tradición vestir a cada tributo de una forma que refleje el espíritu de su Distrito"

Asiento con la cabeza haciendo una mueca. Una de las razones por las que el Distrito 12 pasa totalmente desapercibido en la ceremonia de inauguración es porque siempre visten a nuestros tributos con unos trajes de minero horribles.

"Entonces ¿será un disfraz de minero?" Pregunto, esperando que no sea indecente.

"No del todo. Verás Potria y yo creemos que nuestro trabajo es hacer que seáis inolvidables y nadie se acordara de vosotros si vais vestidos de mineros" Dice Cinna guiñandome un ojo.

_Esta claro que me toca ir desnuda _Pienso aterrada.

"Así que en lugar de centrarnos en la minería en si hemos pensado centrarnos en el carbón"

_Desnuda y cubierta de polvo negro _Cada vez me gusta menos por donde va esto.

"¿Y que es lo que se hace con el carbón? Se quema. A ti no te da miedo el fuego ¿verdad Katniss?" La expresion de mi cara debe ser digna de ver porque Cinna se echa a reír al instante.

* * *

><p>Unas cuantas horas después voy vestida con lo que puede ser el vestido mas sensacional o el mas mortífero de la ceremonia de inauguración. Llevo una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que me cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo lo que define el traje es la capa que ondea al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas y el tocado a juego. Cinna pretende prenderles fuego justo antes de que nuestro carro recorra las calles.<p>

"No es fuego de verdad por supuesto, es solo un fuego sintético que Potria y yo hemos inventado. Estarás completamente a salvo" Me asegura Cinna pero no me acaba de convencer; es posible que acabe convertida en una barbacoa humana cuando lleguemos al centro de la ciudad.

"Quiero que la gente te reconozca cuando estes en la arena: Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas" Dice Cinna en un tono soñador.

Se me pasa por la cabeza que la conducta tranquila y normal de Cinna puede estar ocultando a un loco de remate.

Cuando veo llegar a Peeta, acompañado de su equipo y vestido con traje casi idéntico al mio, noto una sensación cálida que empieza en mi estomago y se va extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo. Empiezo a toser para disimular la sonrisa que se estaba formando en mis labios. Esto tiene que parar ya mismo, no puedo seguir actuando como una colegiala enamorada cada vez que veo o pienso en Peeta. Espera ¿acabo de decir que actúo como una colegiala enamorada? ¿Se puede saber que me esta pasando?

Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Cinna y Potria nos conducen a nuestros carros y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos.

"¿Que piensas?" Le susurro a Peeta "Del fuego quiero decir"

"Te arrancare la capa si tú me arrancas la mía" Me responde entre dientes.

"Trato echo" Le respondo. Igual si nos damos prisa podremos evitar sufrir quemaduras serias. Lo malo es que nos enviaran a la arena estemos como estemos "Se que le dije a Haymich que harria todo lo que me pidiesen pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta esto, por cierto ¿donde esta? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?"

"Con todo ese alcohol dentro no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos"

Ambos nos echamos a reir. Supongo que estamos tan nerviosas por los juegos y que algo salga mal con nuestros trajes que no actuamos de forma racional.

Empieza a sonar la musica de apertura y los tributos del Distrito 1 salen por las puertas hacia la muchedumbre que les espera fuera. Oimos el rugido del publico; siempre son los favoritos.

El Distrito 2 sale poco después y al cabo de unos minutos Peeta y yo ya estamos prácticamente delante de la puerta listos para salir. Entonces aparece Cinna con una antorcha en la mano.

"Vamos alla" Dice, y antes de poder reaccionar, prende fuego a nuestras capas. Ahogo un grito, esperando que llegue el calor pero solo noto un cosquilleo. Cinna suelta un suspiro de alivio "Funciona"

Entonces se baja del carro pero parece tener una ultima idea porque se gira y nos grita algo que no entiendo por culpa de la musica.

"¿Que dice?" Le pregunto a Peeta.

"Creo que ha dicho que nos cojamos de la mano" Responde. Me coge la mano y ambos miramos a Cinna para confirmarlo. El asiente y da su aprobación levantando el pulgar; es lo ultimo que veo antes de entrar en la ciudad.

La alarma general de la gente al vernos pronto se transforma en vítores y gritos de **¡Distrito 12!** Se supone que debería estar agobiada por toda la gente que me mira pero el echo de que Peeta me este cogiendo la mano ocupa casi toda mi atención. Maldito sea Cinna, ahora mismo le odio mas que a nadie. Me obligo a concentrarme y empiezo a lanzar algun que otro beso al publico para ganarme su simpatía. El publico empieza a gritar nuestros nombres, nuestros nombres propios ya que se han molestado en buscarlos en los programas.

Cinna y Potria han logrado su objetivo, es imposible que nadie se olvide de nosotros después de esta gran entrada.

Alguien tira una rosa y yo la cojo, la huelo con delicadeza y tiro un beso en la dirección a quien me la haya tirado. Entonces me doy cuenta de que sigo agarrada a Peeta y que tal vez le estoy cortando la circulación en la mano pero me da igual. Me gusta la sensación que tengo al estar unida asi a él y no seré yo la que le suelte.

Los doce carros entramos en el Circulo de la Ciudad. Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Snow y allí nos paramos. La musica termina con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente, un hombre bajo y delgado con el pelo blanco como el papel, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de todos los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla veo que Peeta y yo salimos mas tiempo de lo que nos corresponde.

Me giro un momento para mirara Peeta y veo que él me esta observando con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Parece que hemos llamado su atención, no pueden apartar la vista de nosotros" Me dice con una sonrisa tan dulce que hace que me sienta mas unida a él de lo que he estado en toda mi vida y provoca que una nueva ola de agonía por la idea de perderle recorra todo mi cuerpo.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que estoy haciendo me acerco a él y le doy un beso en los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me alegro que el ultimo capitulo tuviera tan buena aceptación, me preocupaba que quedase poco creíble que Katniss besara a Peeta tan pronto pero parece que os ha gustado a todos. Probablemente esta sea mi ultima actualización en este año así que aprovecho para deseaos a todos Feliz Navidad y prospero 2015  
><strong>

En el instante que mis labios tocaron los de Peeta todo a mi alrededor dejo de existir, fue como si solo estuviéramos él y yo, ni Juegos, ni Capitolio, ni los Distritos, nada. Toda la confusión que había estado sintiendo durante el ultimo día había desaparecido, substituida por una convicción absoluta de que esto era lo que quería, de que Peeta era lo que quería.

Sin embargo toda la magia del momento se hace añicos cuando él se aparta bruscamente de mi. Levanto la vista confundida por su reacción y veo que me esta observando como si de repente me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

"Katniss" Logra articular finalmente Peeta sin dejar de mirarme con asombro "¿Que demonios estas haciendo?"

Abro los ojos en shock al darme cuenta de lo que he echo. ¡Acabo de besar a Peeta delante de todo Panem! Levanto la vista hacia el balcón del presidente y observo como este ha interrumpido su discurso y nos observa a Peeta y a mi, aunque desde tan lejos no puedo ver su expresión estoy segura de que no le habra gustado nada que interrumpiésemos su momento. Los que tampoco nos quitan la vista de encima son el resto de tributos, puedo observar que la mayoría nos dedican miradas asesinas aunque un par de ellos solo nos observan sorprendidos y juraría que incluso hay diversión en los ojos de los tributos del Distrito 11. La gente del Capitolio, que hasta ahora se habían quedado en silencio, empiezan a lanzar gritos y vítores, no estoy muy segura de lo que dicen, porque con tanto jaleo no se entiende casi nada, pero creo que el publico esta dividido entre los que se alegran de que este año haya romance en los Juegos y los que sienten pena por nosotros y nuestra situación.

Finalmente tras muchos minutos pidiendo silencio el Presidente logra calmar a la gente y seguir con su discurso pero las cámaras parece que solo nos enfocan a Peeta y a mi, o al menos eso es lo que creó porque después de lo que acaba de pasar no me atrevo a levantar la mirada de la vergüenza que siento.

El Presidente termina su discurso y nos desea buena suerte a todos los tributos (si claro), después nos llevan hacia el Centro de Entretenimiento, que será nuestro hogar/prisión hasta que empiecen los Juegos, donde ya nos están esperando Haymich, Effie, Cinna, Potria y nuestros equipos de preparación.

"Muy bien ¿puede alguien explicarme que es lo que ha pasado allí?" Grita Haymich antes incluso de que podamos bajarnos del carro. Parece estar echo una furia pero viniendo de él no se como tomármelo.

Miro a los demás esperando que alguien me apoye o por lo menos intenten calmar a Haymich pero Effie esta claro que tampoco esta nada contenta conmigo, Cinna y Potria parecen estar mas incómodos que cualquier otra cosa y ni siquiera me planteo que mi equipo de preparación haga nada. En cuanto a Peeta ni siquiera me ha dirigido la mirada desde que ha roto el beso así que no creo que ahora salga en mi defensa.

Abro la boca para darle alguna explicación a Haymich pero él no me deja hablar "No digas nada, al menos no aquí, este es un tema que debemos discutir en privado"

Sigo la mirada de Haymich y veo que todos los tributos, y sus mentores, todavía nos están observando. Haymich tiene razón, es mejor que hablemos de esto en algún lugar donde no puedan oírnos.

El Centro de Entrenamientos tiene una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los tributos y sus equipos. Cada Distrito tiene una planta entera, solo hay que subir al ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente. Fácil de recordar.

El viaje en ascensor es tenso e incomodo, nadie abre la boca en ningún momento salvo Effie que no deja de hacer comentarios sobre los modales, el protocolo y muchas otras cosas que ignoro totalmente. Intento buscar a Peeta con la mirada pero él sigue ignorándome por completo. Todavia debe de estar intentando comprender porque lo he besado y lo cierto es que no puedo culparle. Ni siquiera yo misma se porque lo he hecho.

Finalmente las puertas del ascensor se abren y llegamos al que sera nuestro hogar hasta que empiecen los juegos. Espero que alguien me diga donde esta mi habitación para poder ir a cambiarme pero Haymich me coge por la muñeca y me lleva hasta un sofá donde me deja caer de mala manera. Intento protestar pero su voz em interrumpe antes incluso de que pueda empezar.

"De acuerdo, ahora quiero que me digáis de quien ha sido la genial idea de daros un beso justo en pleno discurso del Presidente" Ruge Haymich en el momento en que Peeta se sienta a mi lado "¿A sido cosa tuya muchacho? Porque pensaba que eras mas listo, ahora el Presidente esta furioso con vosotros y vamos a necesitar mucho mas que suerte si queremos que tengáis alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir"

"Yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto, si quieres respuestas tendrás que pedírselas a Katniss" Responde Peeta mirándome por primera vez desde que nos besamos "Y lo cierto es que yo también necesito alguna explicación"

Trago saliva. No se que decir. Ni siquiera estoy segura de porque lo he hecho, solo se que me ha gustado. Y eso me asusta, me asusta porque dentro de pocos días estaremos en el campo de batalla enfrentados y sin embargo aquí estoy yo besando a Peeta y encima disfrutando de ello. Pero no puedo decirles esto porque lo malinterpretarían y pensarían que él también me gusta y eso no es así. ¿Verdad? No, claro que no, eso es imposible. Si, le he dado un beso y si, su muerte me dejaría devastada pero él no me gusta.

"¿Y bien preciosa? Te estamos esperando" Dice Haymich y me doy cuenta de que he estado en silencio demasiado tiempo.

"Yo pues..." Estoy totalmente en blanco así que digo lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza "Pensé que sería una buena idea"

Todos me miran con incredulidad, especialmente Haymich "¿Disculpa?"

"Si. Tu mismo lo dijiste, tenemos que llamar su atención para lograr patrocinadores. ¿Que puede llamar más la atención que una trágica historia de amor?" Mi voz va ganando confianza a medida que voy hablando.

"¿Me has besado para obtener patrocinadores?" Me pregunta Peeta con una expresión tan dolida que estoy a punto de decirle la verdad.

"Si" Bajo la mirada para no tener que enfrentarme a sus ojos. No creo que pudiese soportarlo.

"¿Y por qué has tenido que hacerlo justo en medio del discurso del Presidente?" Haymich no parece estar muy convencido.

"Ha sido algo que se me ha ocurrido en ese momento y me he decidido a hacerlo de inmediato porque sabía que si esperaba demasiado no seria capaz" Bueno al menos eso es cierto, nunca antes había besado a un chico y estoy segura que si hubiese pensado mucho en ello tampoco habría besado hoy a Peeta.

Effie parece estar indignada "Esto es inadmisible Katniss, esta clase de comportamiento no es propio de..."

"¡Silencio!" La interrumpe Haymich "Los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito 12. Me gusta como suena. Podemos trabajar con eso. Chico, ¿estas de acuerdo con esto?"

Peeta se levanta con cansancio "Hacer lo que queráis, a mi me da igual, esta claro que Katniss lo tiene todo planeado. Me voy a mi cuarto, estoy muy cansado, no hace falta que me avises para la cena"

No necesito ver su cara para saber que le he hecho daño y encima ahora gracias a mi genial idea tenemos que actuar como amantes. Me levanto del sofá para ir a pedirle disculpas pero Haymich me detiene.

"Sera mejor que no hables con él hoy, no parece que tu idea le haga hecho mucha gracia"

"Pero a ti parece que te ha encantado" No puedo evitar cierta amargura en mi voz.

Haymich se encoge de hombros "Como tu has dicho es algo que jamas se ha visto en los Juegos y muchos patrocinadores se fijarán en vosotros. Evidentemente tendremos que decidir que diréis durante la entrevista y como os vais a comportar en los entrenamientos pero eso ya lo hablaremos mañana"

Me despido de los demás y me dirijo a mi habitación para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Después, a pesar de lo que me ha dicho Haymich, voy a la habitación de Peeta para hablar con él. Al llegar llamo un par de veces a la puerta pero no contesta, finalmente decido entrar de todas maneras y me encuentro con una habitación vacía y ni rastro de Peeta. Miro la habitación confundida. ¿Donde puede haber ido?

"¿Buscas a Peeta?" Me doy la vuelta con un sobresalto y veo a Cinna observándome desde el pasillo.

"No yo solo..." Balbuceo con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

"Esta arriba" Me interrumpe Cinna "Parecia querer estar solo y le he enseñado el tejado. Es un sitio muy agradable y de noche las vistas son espectaculares"

"Haymich no quiere que hable con él hoy" Le digo a Cinna, aunque no se muy bien porque.

"Yo no soy Haymich" Se limita a responder él y se da la vuelta para irse.

"¡Cinna!" Le llamo y el se gira para observarme "Lo siento, con todo este asunto del beso me temo que tu vestido habrá quedado en un segundo plano"

Cinna me ofrece una sonrisa tranquilizadora "Tranquila Katniss, lo importante es que nadie te olvide"

Voy escaleras arriba hasta el tejado. Hay una salita con techo abovedado con una puerta que da al exterior. Cuando salgo al frío aire nocturno la vista me quita el aliento: el Capitolio brilla como un enorme campo lleno de luciérnagas. Casi no me lo creo, en el Distrito 12 la electricidad va y viene, solo la tenemos durante unas pocas horas al día pero aquí parece que tienen de sobras.

Peeta esta en el borde del tejado, observando la ciudad. Me acerco hasta quedarme a pocos metros de él pero parece que no me ha visto.

"¿No te parece extraño que nos dejen estar solo aquí a estas horas? Podríamos escaparnos" Si Peeta se sobresalta al oirme no da ninguna muestra de ello ya que sigue mirando la ciudad como si nada.

"No podríamos aunque quisiéramos" Responde él, entonces alarga la mano y se empieza a oír un ruido, Peeta aleja la mano de inmediato "Hay una especie de campo de fuerza, si intentásemos saltar nos devolvería al tejado"

"Siempre preocupándose por nuestra seguridad" Intento bromear pero hasta a mi me parece un intento muy pobre.

Peeta se da la vuelta y me mira por primera vez desde que he subido "¿Que estas haciendo aquí Katniss?" No suena enfadado, solo cansado.

Bajo la mirada y empiezo a morderme el labio. Igual esto no ha sido buena idea después de todo "Quiero pedirte disculpas"

Él suelta un bufido "¿Por que exactamente?"

_Porque se que estas enamorado de mi y que te he hecho mucho daño con esto_ Pienso pero en lugar de eso digo "Porque debería habértelo dicho antes, esto también te afecta a ti, no ha estado bien por mi parte no advertirte"

Peeta se ríe sin humor "Pues si, sin duda habría sido un detalle por tu parte"

Me quedo momentáneamente aturdida por su reacción "Lo siento, supongo que no estaba pensando en lo que hacía"

Peeta pasa de largo sin mirarme y se dirige hacia la puerta "Ya pues la próxima vez intenta avisarme antes de tener una de tus ideas"

"¡Espera!" Le suplico. Peeta se detiene justo cuando tenia la mano en el pomo de la puerta "Mira, se que estas enfadado pero..."

Peeta se vuelve hacia mi con tanta furia pintada en su rostro que yo dejo de hablar al instante y doy un paso hacia atrás por puro instinto "No, no lo sabes, no tienes ni idea"

"Peeta yo..."

"No ¿sabes que? Me da igual, no me importa nada de lo que digas. Pero quiero dejar algo claro" Peeta se acerca mas a mi y me dice con una voz peligrosamente baja " Seguiré tu juego de los Trágicos Amantes porque de lo contrario tendremos problemas pero fuera de las cámaras no quiero saber nada más de ti ¿me has entendido? No quiero que me hables, ni que me mires, ni siquiera que estés remotamente cerca de mi. En lo que a mi respecta estas muerta"

Peeta se da la vuelta y se va hacia dentro dejándome sola.

Todavía no puedo creerme lo que acaba de pasar. Me odia. Peeta Mellark me odia. He logrado que una persona que me amaba incondicionalmente pase a odiarme en menos de 24 horas.

Lentamente me hago un ovillo contra el suelo del tejado y empiezo a llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Una de las cosas mas importantes que tiene que saber cualquier usuario que escriba historias en Fanfiction es que si ya de por sí no tienes mucho tiempo para escribir lo que nunca debes hacer es tener en marcha dos historias diferentes, y mucho menos cuatro cómo es mi caso, porque entonces tardas mucho en actualizar y los lectores pueden perder la paciencia. En fin todo esto ha sido básicamente para disculparme porque no he actualizado esta historia en mas de dos semanas. Espero que os guste este capitulo.**

_"En lo que a mi respecta estas muerta "_

Las palabras de Peeta se me han quedado grabadas a fuego en mi mi cerebro. Decir que me han hecho daño seria quedarse muy cortos. Siento como si me estuvieran arrancando el corazón a pedazos. ¿Por que me duele tanto? La respuesta llega prácticamente antes de que haya terminado la pregunta: Porque me he estado engañando a mi misma. Si que siento algo por él.

Ahora que lo he admitido me doy cuenta de lo absurdo que ha sido negarlo porque los signos estaban allí y cualquiera podía haberlos visto. Le he dado un beso, su muerte me dejaría devastada, no he dejado de pensar en Peeta desde que le oí confesar que esta enamorado de mi y ahora estoy llorando desconsoladamente en plena noche porque él me ha dejado claro que no quiere saber nada mas de mi. Es innegable que siento algo por Peeta. No digo que sea amor, tal vez sea demasiado pronto para eso pero aun y así siento algo por él y algo muy fuerte, algo que tal vez si podría convertirse en amor si le diese el tiempo suficiente. Pero sé que eso no pasara, uno de los dos sino los dos estaremos muertos cuando terminen los Juegos y además yo lo he echado todo a perder con mis mentiras.

Sigo llorando mientras pienso en un mundo diferente, un mundo en el que no hubiese Juegos, ni Capitolio, ni distritos, ni pobreza ni hambre.

Un mundo en el que Peeta y yo pudiésemos ser felices juntos.

* * *

><p>No sabría decir cuento tiempo estuve llorando antes de quedarme dormida, ¿veinte minutos? ¿treinta? ¿tal vez una hora?, pero me despierto aun mas cansada de lo que estaba ayer por la noche, aunque teniendo en cuenta que he dormido en el tejado sin nada que me protegiera del frío estoy bastante bien, de hecho no tengo nada de frío y no me duele ninguna parte del cuerpo a pesar de que el suelo de piedra no es exactamente la superficie mas cómoda que se puede encontrar para dormir. Espera un momento... ¿porque esta tan blando el suelo?¿Y porque tengo la sensación de que hay una sabana cubriendo prácticamente todo mi cuerpo? Abro los ojos de inmediato y veo que estoy en mi habitación del Centro de Entrenamiento y tumbada en mi cama, aunque todavía llevo la misma ropa de ayer. Esto me deja confundida, esta claro que alguien me llevo hasta aquí ayer por la noche después de que me durmiera y se molesto en meterme en la cama sin despertarme pero ¿quien? Por un segundo mi corazón salta de alegría al pensar que podría haber sido Peeta pero me obligo a recordarme a mi misma que ahora él me odia y no haria algo así por mi. Entonces ¿quien me queda? ¿Haymich? Imposible, si me hubiese encontrado durmiendo en el tejado me habría despertado a gritos en vez de llevarme hasta aquí, Effie tampoco es una opcion, primero porque no tiene la fuerza necesaria para levantarme y segundo porque me habría despertado para soltarme un discurso sobre como el quedarse dormida en ciertos lugares no es una actitud propia de una señorita bien educada. Entonces el único que queda es Cinna. Me siento agradecida con él por tener este detalle pero también algo avergonzada ya que cuando me encontró debía tener una pinta desastrosa. Me recuerdo a mi misma que lo primero que haré en cuanto le vea sera darle las gracias.<p>

Veo que empieza a filtrarse luz por la ventana y, a pesar de que no me dieron ningún horario exacto, decido ir al comedor a servirme el desayuno pero antes me doy una ducha rápida y me pongo un traje que me han dejado delante del armario: pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga color burdeos y zapatos ajustados de cuero. Me recojo el pelo en una trenza y me miro al espejo. Es la primera vez que me parezco a mi misma desde que llegue al capitolio y eso me da confianza.

Al llegar al comedor veo que todavia no hay nadie pero la mesa esta llena de comida y me doy un autentico festín aunque intento comer con moderación porque si hoy tengo que empezar el entrenamiento no quiero que la comida me haga daño. Cuando me estaba terminando mi segundo tazón de cereales la puerta se abre y aparece Peeta. Al instante me olvido de la comida.

"Buenos días" Me saluda él acercándose a la mesa para coger algo de comer.

"Buenos días" Le repongo yo con un hilo de voz sin levantar la vista de mi plato.

Nos estamos unos diez minutos sin decir nada, sumidos en un silencio incomodo. Al final no puedo soportar mas la situación y levanto la vista par ver que él también me esta observando. Parece que Peeta esta a punto de abrir la boca para decirme algo pero justo en ese momento, y para fastidio mio, Hyamich entra por la puerta y se acerca a nosotros.

"Bien, bien, veo que ya estáis los dos levantados" Por increíble que parezca no suena borracho sino que parece estar sobrio "Bueno tenemos mucho que discutir y no demasiado tiempo así que lo primero es lo primero" Haymich enciendo una televisión gigante que había delante de la mesa y fue pasando canales hasta encontrar uno en el que ponían la repetición de la Ceremonia de Apertura. Al verme en la pantalla no puedo evitar preguntarme que deben haber pensado en casa de esto ¿les habrá dado esperanzas verme con ese traje? ¿Y el beso? Tanto mi madre como Prim saben que yo jamas pensaba en chicos en el doce así que deben estar preguntándose porque lo hice. ¿Y Gale, que pensara él de todo esto? Entre Gale y yo jamas hubo nada romántico pero por otra parte estoy mas unida a él que con nadie del Distrito 12 a parte de mi familia y ahora de repente me ve besándome con un chico al que apenas conocemos de nada. Haymich avanza la Ceremonia hasta la parte del beso y entonces congela la imagen "Bien, vuestro numerito ha causado mas expectación de lo que habíamos anticipado, no hay ni una sola cadena del capitolio que no este hablando de ello, ni siquiera han mencionado para nada a los otros tributos. En resumen, sois la sensación del momento"

"¿Y el Presidente?" Interviene Peeta "¿No estaba molesto porque interrumpimos su discurso?"

"Si pero Effie hablo con él ayer por la noche, apenas entendí nada porque estaba muy emocionada, por lo visto nunca había estado cara a cara con Snow, pero por lo que entendí le convenció de que habéis dado signos de estar locamente enamorados y por eso Katniss no fue capaz de controlarse, además gracias a todo este asunto estos vana ser los Juegos mas emocionantes de toda la historia así que tampoco tiene de que quejarse" Nos explica Haymich.

"¿Entonces no nos van a poner las cosas difíciles en la arena?" Le pregunto yo porque eso era lo que me daba mas miedo.

Haymich le quita importancia con un gesto de mano "No, sigue enfadado evidentemente, pero ahora mismo vosotros sois los favoritos del publico y cuanto mas tiempo duréis vivos mas entretenido sera"

"Magnifico. Entonces ¿cual es la estrategia para los entrenamientos?" No puedo evitar sonar sarcástica.

Haymich sonríe "Si exageráis demasiado los demás tributos y los Vigilantes descubrirán el pastel. En otras palabras, nada de besos, actuad como si estuvierais intentado evitaros pero no lo consiguierais. Estar lo mas alejados el uno del otro, entrenar por separado pero de vez en cuando lanzaros miradas como si os preocuparais el uno por el otro y si veis que alguno de los Profesionales esta intentado intimidar al otro ir inmediatamente a defenderle ¿entendido?"

Solo soy capaz de asentir atónita. No puedo creer que Haymich haya sido capaz de idear un plan tan perfectamente elaborado. Si es solo la mitad de bueno en desarrollar estrategias para la arena entonces tal vez no sea el borracho holgazán que todos creíamos que era.

"A mi me parece bien pero tendremos que decidir lo que haremos en las entrevistas, sin duda solo querrán hablar de eso" Dice Peta.

"Ya nos preocuparemos por eso cuando llegue, mientras tanto cuando estéis entrenando no os centréis demasiado en las armas, aprender técnicas de supervivencia, camuflaje y cosas por el estilo. Tu Katniss ni siquiera te acerque a los arcos hasta que sea el día de la puntuación, he oído hablar mucho de ti en el Quemador y se lo buena que eres, no nos conviene que el resto de tributos también lo sepa" Esto me sorprende, no sabia que la gente del Quemador hablase tan bien de mi.

"De acuerdo" Supongo que no me faltaran cosas por hacer aunque no pueda coger los arcos.

"Tu, chico, toma algunas clase de manejo de cuchillo o espada, ya aparentas ser fuerte así que no pasa nada si los Profesionales te ven manejar bien una arma" Le dice Haymich a Peeta.

Me giro un momento para mirar a Peeta y veo que él sigue observándome. Por un segundo creo ver preocupación en su rostro pero seguro que me lo he imaginado.

"Esta bien" Responde Peeta todavía mirándome.

Haymich asiente satisfecho "Bien pues básicamente esto es todo de momento. Deberíamos ir yendo, a las diez empiezan los entrenamientos pero muchos tributos ya están allí antes"

Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo asi que cogemos el ascensor. El trayecto dura menos de un minuto y cuando las puertas se abren vemos un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. A pesar de que todavía no son las diez somos los últimos en llegar.

Peeta y yo salimos del ascensor pero Haymich se queda dentro "Los mentores tienen prohibido observar los entrenamientos asi que yo os dejo aquí. Recordar todo lo que os he dicho y no dejéis que los demás tributos os provoquen. Buena suerte" Se despide antes de que las puertas vuelvan a cerrarse.

Me doy la vuelta para dirigirme al centro del gimnasio donde varios tributos han empezado a formar un circulo alrededor de un instructor pero Petta me detiene agarrándome el brazo.

"Katniss hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de empezar con todo esto" Trago saliva esperándome lo peor pero lo que dice me sorprende "Quería pedirte disculpas"

"¿Que?" Estoy tan aturdida que no se me ocurre nada mas que decir.

"Cuando hablamos ayer por la noche... las cosas que te dije... no tenia ningún derecho, tu hiciste lo que consideraste que mas nos ayudaría para que uno de los dos gane los Juegos y de momento esta saliendo muy bien, pero aunque no fuese así, estuvo mal y espero que puedas perdonarme" Termina él, ofreciéndome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Maldita sea, ahora tengo ganas de llorar de nuevo, cosa que no puedo permitirme hacer delante de todo el mundo. ¿Porque tiene que ser tan condenadamente bueno? Él tenia todo el derecho a odiarme después de lo que hice y sin embargo ya me ha perdonado. Y lo peor es que encima ahora quiero besarle otra vez.

"Tenias parte de razón en lo que dijiste" Murmuro rápidamente antes de hacer alguna locura.

"No" Dice Peeta y se acerca para agarrarme las manos "Lo que hice estuvo mal, tu tenias una idea para ayudarnos a sobrevivr mientras que yo solo pensaba en mi mismo, pero no pienso seguir así. Estamos juntos en esto ¿verdad?"

"Si, por supuesto" No lo dudo ni un instante.

La sonrisa de Peeta se hace mas amplia "Entonces vamos allá"

Peeta se dirige hacia donde se están reuniendo el resto de tributos y yo le sigo de cerca, sin poder hacer nada para borrar la sonrisa que se ha formado en mis labios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pido perdón a todos por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. He estado revisando todos los capítulos que he escrito hasta el momento y me he dado cuenta de que tal vez Katniss esta un poco fuera del personaje (demasiado vulnerable) y por eso en este capitulo ya es un poco mas como la Katniss que sale en los libros. Una ultima cosa, ahora mismo esta historia tiene 42 comentarios, si pudiesemos llegar, por lo menos, a 50 antes de que suba el proximo capitulo estaria muy agradecido. **

En cuanto nos unimos al circulo con el resto de tributos, la entrenadora jefe, una mujer alta y atlética llamada Atala, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otros técnicas de lucha. Esta prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Tenemos ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero.

Ahora que estamos todos juntos, y con ropas normales, no puedo evitar fijarme en los demás tributos. Todos los chicos, y la mayoría de las chicas, son mas grandes que yo, aunque se nota que muchos han pasado hambre. La excepción son los tributos de los Distritos mas ricos, los Profesionales como los llamamos en el 12. A esos les han entrenado y alimentado durante toda su vida para participar en Los Juegos y la mayoría se presentan voluntarios al cumplir los dieciocho, normalmente son los que ganan y casi siempre son los favoritos del Capitolio.

Veo que todos los Profesionales me están mirando a mi, y supongo que también a Peeta, con una mezcla de desprecio y odio. Haymich tenia razón, entre los trajes que llevábamos y el beso que nos dimos, Peeta y yo le hemos eclipsado por completo y eso no les ha hecho ninguna gracia. Sin embargo sé que ahora mismo toda esa ventaja ya no existe, puede que nos tuvieran celos pero no porque fuésemos asombrosos sino porque lo eran nuestros estilistas y porque llamamos la atención de todo el mundo. Cualquiera de estos chicos y chicas pesa, por lo menos, unos veinte o puede que incluso cuarenta quilos mas que yo, y sin duda saben manejar cualquier arma mucho mejor de lo que yo puedo aprender en solo tres días, salvo, quizá, el arco y las flechas. Como si quisieran demostrar que tengo razón, una vez Atala nos deja marchar, se dirigen hacia las armas de aspecto mas mortífero y las manejan con una precision escalofriante. Probablemente planean intimidar a los demás tributos y demostrarles quien manda. Bueno, al menos conmigo, lo están consiguiendo.

Alguien me da un codazo suave en las costillas y me giro para ver que Peeta no se a apartado de mi lado, lo cual es raro porque Haymich nos a dicho que entrenemos pro separado "Voy a ir primero al puesto de camuflaje y luego al de plantas comestibles. Los Profesionales están acaparando todos los puestos de combate y, de momento no tengo ninguna prisa por estar cerca de ellos. ¿Por donde vas a empezar tu?"

Doy un vistazo rápido a todos los puestos antes de responder "Creo voy a atar unos cuantos nudos. Siempre va bien saber montar trampas"

Él me sonríe y, para mi sorpresa, me coge la mano "De acuerdo, y recuerda lo que nos ha dicho Haymich, no dejes que lo que digan los demás tributos te afecte"

Iba a responderle que no tenia que recordármelo pero Peeta ya se dirige hacia el puesto de camuflaje. Tengo que hacer algo con él. Puede que ya no este enfadado conmigo pero la realidad sigue siendo que en cinco días podríamos estar muertos, al menos uno de los dos morirá seguro antes de que los Juegos terminen, y, por mucho que me haya dado cuenta de que si siento algo por él eso no cambia nada. Quizá hubiese sido mas fácil que él siguiese odiándome. Tal vez así no seria tan doloroso cuando unos de los dos muriésemos.

Me acerco a un puesto vació. El entrenador parece estar encantado de tener, por lo menos, una alumna; de la sensación que la clase de hacer nudos no esta teniendo mucho éxito. Cuando ve que sé algo sobre hacer trampas me enseña una sencilla y magnifica que dejaría a un competidor humano colgado de la pierna. Me centro en ella durante algo mas de una hora hasta que la aprendo. Entonces me doy la vuelta para ver como le esta yendo a Peeta. No soy capaz de distinguir mucho desde tan lejos pero por la cara que esta poniendo el entrenador y la sonrisa satisfecha en la cara de Peeta es evidente que lo del camuflaje se le da bien.

Después de los nudos me dirijo a el puesto para aprender a hacer refugios, lo cual me sera muy útil si no consigo hacerme con una tienda de campaña (suponiendo que las haya) pero al cavo de unas horas me doy por vencida. Soy capaz de hacer algo decente para protegerme del frio de la noche y si empieza a soplar algo el viento pero como se ponga a llover a cantaron o el viento sea fuerte de verdad lo llevo claro.

Han pasado ya casi cinco horas y todavía no me he acercado a ninguna arma. La tentación de ir y practicar con los arcos es muy grande pero recuerdo lo que me ha dicho Haymich sobre no mostrar mis puntos fuertes, sin embargo ya va siendo hora de que aprenda algo nuevo. Los Profesionales están ocupados con el manejo de lanzas y las clases de lucha libre (en estos momentos el tributo del Distrito 1 parece que le este arrancando el cuello a un ayudante que le han dejado para practicar una técnica de ahogamiento) así que me acerco al puesto de lanzamiento de cuchillos. No se parece en nada al arco y las flechas pero en esencia consiste en tener buena puntería y en poco tiempo ya soy capaz de darle casi al centro de la diana desde una distancia media, lo cual no esta nada mal. Al ver que esto se me da bien, y como no quiero llamar la atención sobre mis habilidades, empiezo a apuntar al borde de los objetivos para que parezca que los lanzamientos me salen muy desviados cuando en realidad son cada vez mas precisos.

"Vaya, eso a sido bastante penoso Chica Enamorada. ¿Que te pasa? ¿Tu novio esta ocupando todos tus pensamientos?" Me pongo rígida al instante al oír la vos de la tributo del Distrito 1 justo a mi lado.

"No lo creo, mas bien parece como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que morirá haga lo que haga. Por muchos besos que vaya dando" Esta vez es el tributo del Distrito 2 el que se pone en el lado contrario que la chica del 1. De reojo veo que sus respectivos compañeros se ponen uno justo detrás de mi y la otra enfrente. Estoy totalmente rodeada.

"¿Que te pasa Chica en Llamas?" Se burla la tributo del Distrito 2 "¿Esto te hace sentir incomoda? Pues debes saber que así sera cuando estemos en la arena sera mas o menos así. La única diferencia es que entonces yo te clavara uno de esos cuchillos en el corazón, eso siempre y cuando no te los claves tu sola porque viendo como lo estas haciendo me dan ganas de darte una clase y todo"

Vale, la parte buena es que mi truco ha funcionado y se piensan que no sé usar los cuchillos. La parte mala es que nadie se esta fijando en esta pequeña conversación y estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Doy un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor para ver como es que nadie nos esta separando y veo el motivo. La mayoría de entrenadores y tributos están ocupados practicando en sus respectivos campos y los entrenadores que están mas cerca de nosotros están hablando, de una manera bastante animado con los tributos del Distrito 4.

Bueno, tengo que admitir que saben trabajar en equipo.

"¿Que estas mirando?¿Acaso esperas que alguien venga a tu rescate?" El tributo del Distrito 2 se ríe, y los demás se lo unen, y me agarra con fuerza por el brazo. Tengo que morderme la lengua para evitar soltar un chillido de dolor. Ese chico de de pesar, por lo menos, el doble que yo y es todo musculo y ahora mismo esta poniendo todas sus fuerzas en contarme le circulación del brazo derecho. Intento zafarme pero es evidente que esto no lo conseguiré a base de fuerza. Por desgracia no tengo ninguna arma a mano ya que las tributos del 1 y el 2 han agarrado los cuchillos con los que estaba practicando y los sujetan cerca de mi pero lo bastante lejos como para que no pueda cogerlos.

"¡Eh!¿Que os pensáis que estáis haciendo?" Antes de que ninguno se haya dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado Peeta esta a mi lado y hace que el chico del 2 me suelte y se encara con él.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si ha llegado la otra mitad de la parejita feliz.¿Que te pasa?¿Te molesta que toquemos a tu novia?" Puedo ver como Peeta se tensa y me da miedo que haga alguna locura.

"No tengo nada que hablar con vosotros, ahora largaos" La voz de Peeta es mucho mas fría y contundente de lo que jamas le he oído.

"¿O que?" Esta vez es el chico del 1 el que ha hablado, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que se ha colocado justo detrás de Peeta y que le están rodeando del mismo modo que me estaban rodeando a mi antes, excepto por la chica del 2 que sigue a mi lado.

Ahora Peeta parece haberse dado cuenta de la situación y su mirada se ha vuelto nerviosa.

"Ya no estas tan confiado ¿verdad?" El chico del 2 se acerca a Peeta, él cual no puede retroceder porque tiene al del 1 detrás "Oye Marvel ¿crees que si le pegamos un poco los Vigilantes se van a enfadar?"

El chico del 1, por lo visto se llama Marvel, simplemente se ríe. Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme quieta y esperar que alguien se fije en lo que esta pasando mientras le dan una paliza a Peeta. Aprovechando que nadie me esta mirando le quito uno de los cuchillos a la chica del 2 y se lo pongo al cuello a su compañero de Distrito, el cual se me queda mirando asombrado.

"Estarás muerto antes de llegar a tocarle" No tengo ni idea de como consigo que mi voz suene tan tranquila cuando por dentro estoy aterrada.

Él me estudia durante unos segundos, como si estuviera decidiendo si soy capaz de hacerlo o no "No lo harás, aunque tuvieras las agallas para hacerlo, si matas a un tributo antes de que empiecen los Juegos cualquier posibilidad que pudieras tener de ganar se habrá esfumado"

Tiene razón, él lo sabe y yo lo sé, pero no dejo que mi expresion revele nada "Tal vez. Pero al menos, cuando me maten, tu ya llevaras días muerto"

Si las miradas matasen ahora mismo estaría muerta y enterrada pero parece se que le he convencido "Vámonos"

Sus compañeros le mrian sin poder creerselo "¿Estas de broma Cato?Es evidente que se esta quedando contigo"

"He dicho que nos vamos" El chico del 2, Cato, se aleja poco a poco de mi cuchillo y vuelve haca donde están los tributos del 4, que parecen haberlo visto todo. Los otros Profesionales pronto le siguen a regañadientes. Todos nos dedican miradas mortales.

Cuando están lo suficientemente lejos suelto el aire, que no sabia que estaba conteniendo, y miro a Peeta.

"¡Uau! Eso a sido impresionante" Parece estar realmente impresionado y no puedo evitar el rubor que se propaga por mis mejillas.

"Gracias. Pero sabes que jamas habría podido hacerlo ¿verdad?" No se porque pero necesito que él no piense que habría podido matar a ese chico a sangre fría delante suyo.

"Pues claro que lo sé Katniss, pero eso no quita que hayas sido muy convincente. Me has dado miedo y todo" Al principio creo que esta hablando en serio pero enseguida me doy cuenta de que esta bromeando y me echo a reír.

"De todas formas gracias por venir a ayudarme"

Él le quita importancia con un gesto de mano "Haymich a dicho que si alguno de los dos tenia problemas teníamos que ayudarle de inmediato. Oye estaba pensando, ya se que Haymich también ha dicho que entrenemos por separado pero, en vista de lo que ha ocurrido ¿te parece bien que entrenemos juntos?"

La pregunta me ofende. Cierto que no de lo que habría pasado si él no llega a aparecer pero eso no significa que necesite que me protejan todo el rato "Peeta te agradezco tu ayuda pero no soy una damisela en apuros que necesita ser salvada constantemente. Si se me vuelven a acercar estaré preparada"

Peeta me mira sorprendido durante un rato y luego se echa a reír "Creo que lo has entendido mal, soy yo el que necesita que me protejas"

Lo que dice es tan absurdo que no puedo evitar reírme "¿Disculpa?"

"Vamos, eres tu la que ha logrado que se vayan, si por mi fuera me habrían molido a golpes, al menos hasta que alguien nos separara. Esta claro que te necesito para estar a salvo"

Sé que solo le dice medio en serio y que también esta preocupado por mi pero aun y así me siento alagada "¿Y el plan de Haymich?"

Él se me acerca y me susurra al oído "Bueno, se supone que estamos enamorados.¿Tu podrías separarte de mi después de esto si me amaras?"

La pregunta me deja paralizada. Lo cierto es que no puedo, me preocupa que vuelva a pasar algo así, yo este distraída con otra cosa y no puede ayudarle. Sé que Peeta no es débil y podría manejar a uno de los Profesionales pero ¿los seis a la vez? Imposible. Pero pasar mas tiempo con él es justo lo que tengo que evitar porque cuanto mas unidos estemos peor sera cuando lleguemos a la arena. Claro que por otra parte...

_¿Tu podrías separarte de mi después de esto si me amaras? _

No creo que le ame, no hemos tenido tiempo suficiente para eso pero es innegable que siento algo por Peeta y en realidad, aunque sé que solo me causara dolor, quiero pasar tiempo junto a él. Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me dice que no haga ninguna locura, que yo y Peeta no tenemos ningún futuro juntos y me centre en sobrevivir para volver a casa con mi madre, Primm y Gale pero ya estoy harta de escucharla.

"No, no podría"


End file.
